I Won't Spend Another Night Alone
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Matt realizes that he is tired of being alone and that he needs Amy in his life. Does he have the courage to tell Amy how he feels. read to find out.


Title: Song Fic: I Won't Spend Another Night Alone (1/1)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves. The Song "I Won't Spend Another Night Alone" is owned by The Ataris.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

**Matt**: Jeff, do you ever get the feeling that you are going to be along for the rest of your life.

**Jeff**: No I don't get that feeling because unlike you, I have the girl of my dreams and I plan on keeping it that way.

**Matt**: Well I hate to break it to you Jeff but I did have the girl of my dreams and I thought were going to be together forever but we all know how that turned out now don't we.

**Jeff**: Cheer up Matt, I am sure that there is someone else out there that wont break your heart like Amy did. You just got to take time to let your heart heal, don't rush into anything bro. Trust me, things will work out for you in the end.

**Matt**: Jeff it's easy for you to sit there and say that. You have what you want and I am not so sure that it will work out for me.

**Jeff**: Well what about Lori? Did you try and make things work in that relationship or did you just use it for a re-bound relationship hoping that it would make Amy come crawling back to you.

**Matt**: That relationship wasn't going anywhere and I did what I thought what was best for the both of us. I didn't think it was right to stay in that relationship if I knew it wasn't going anywhere and also I just wasn't ready. My heart wasn't into the relationship at all and so I got out of it. Plus she was the typically blonde bombshell type of girl and I didn't what any part of that all. So that's why that relationship didn't work out. Oh and it was also a re-bound relationship.

**Jeff**: Well that explains Lori but what was wrong with Ashley? Why didn't that work out bro? I thought you guys had something special going on. You guys seemed too clicked right away. I thought she could have been the one to help you find love again but I guess I was wrong because again that relationship didn't last to long.

**Matt**: Ashley was a cool girl and a fun girl to be with. Again I just didn't see the relationship going anywhere. Plus she didn't like the fact that I hung out with Amy a couple of times after a raw event. It's hard to explain Jeff. My heart wasn't into the relationship once again and I always kept comparing Ashley to Amy. In a way Ashley was like Amy. Ashley wasn't afraid to be herself and let people see who she was and that's why I had to get out of it. Every time I was with Ashley, I kept thinking I was with Amy. That's not right so I did what I thought was best for the both of us and go out while I stood could.

**Jeff**: Well bro, I hate to tell you this but you have it bad. It's obvious to me that you still love Amy and want her in your life.

**Matt**: Gee Jeff, what gave you the first clue. The fact that I can't stop thinking about Amy, or the fact that my last 2 relationships were re-bound relationships. Which clue gave it away bro?

**Jeff**: How about both of them. So now my next question is, what are you going to do about it? You just going to go up to Amy and plant a nice sweet kiss on her lips without an explanation what-so-ever or do you have a set plan in mind.

**Matt**: I honestly don't know but I will let you know what happens after I go talk with her about my feelings. I just hope it's not too late because I don't know if I could live with myself if I lost her forever. So I am just wasting some valuable time here talking with you, so bro I got to go and work things. Wish me luck because I am going to need it.

**Jeff**: Good luck bro and I hope you get what you want. I just want to see you happy again and I know that Amy can only bring you happiness.

**Matt**: Thanks Jeff, and with that being said, he flew out the door to his car and made his over to Amy's house. I just hope it's not too late, he thought to himself.

Matt made the long awaited drive to Amy's house. He pulled into her drive way and put his car into park. He just sat and stared at the house for a few moments trying to gather all his thoughts before walking up to the house and pouring his heart out. Alright Matt it's now or never. With that being said Matt walked out of his and made his way up to the door. He knocked on the door when he heard Amy say, "Just a moment". With that being said, he slowly opened her door and grasp when she saw Matt standing there.

**Matt**: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here, this was a mistake, and I should go. With that, he turned his back and started to walk away when suddenly.

**Amy**: no wait Matt, gently grabbing his hand to turn him around. Please don't go its fine that you are here. Please come on in.

**Matt**: are you sure Amy, I don't want to make things uncomfortable for you nor do I want to make things more difficult than they already are.

**Amy**: its fine Matt, I won't be uncomfortable and things won't get more difficult for me. Please come in.

**Matt**: alright, he made his way into her house. Wow it's been a while since I was last here, he laughed.

**Amy**: yeah I know, she laughed as well.

**Matt**: well this is kind of awkward wouldn't you say.

**Amy**: yeah it's a little awkward. So what's up? Where are you here? Not that I am complaining, I'm just kind of curious.

**Matt**: Well I came here to something. I came here to you that I love you and that I miss being with you. I miss us Amy. I want us back and I don't care what I have to do. I will do anything to get you back. I am so lonely and I can't stand it. I hate being alone at night and I hate waking up alone. I miss waking up with you.

**Amy**: Oh Matt, I miss us too. I think about you all the time and I never stopped loving you. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I should have never given into temptation when you were away with your knee injury. I should have been stronger but I wasn't and I am sorry.

**Matt**: I know you are sorry and I know that you never meant to hurt me. I willing to forgive and forget and give us a chance again. It will be hard and I will admit that but I don't care, I am willing to work it out because I can't stand not being with you Amy. I love you so much.

**Amy**: Oh Matt, I love you too. I promise I will never do anything like that ever again. I don't care what I have to do to prove it to you. I only want you and only you. I only want to be with you Matt.

**Matt**: Amy with this being said, I wrote you a poem about how I feel. So here it goes:

_A star up in the sky goes slowly passing by,  
The lights below...they spell out your name.  
You're comfort on my mind and you're with me all the time.  
And lots of feelings that I can't explain._

_ I won't spend another night alone. x2_

_ Out of every girl I meet, no other can compete  
I'd ditch 'em all for a night with you.  
I know you don't believe you mean this much to me  
But I promise you that you do._

_I won't spend another night alone. x2_

_If I had one wish this is what it would be...  
I'd ask you to spend all your time here with me,  
And we'd be together forever.  
We'd buy a small house in south central L.A.  
Raise lots of kids then we'd both join a gang  
Just as long as we're together._

_The things you make me wanna do  
I'd rob a quik-e-mart for you  
I'd go to the pound and let all the cats go free  
Just as long as you'd be with me._

_I won't spend another night alone. x4_

**Amy**: That was beautiful and I loved it. I am going to remember this for the rest of my life Matt. You are just sweetest guy that I have ever met. I love you so much.

**Matt**: I love you too Beautiful. With that they both leaned down and there lips met with a passion filled kiss.

**Amy**: I am glad to know that I won't have to spend another night alone.

**Matt**: me to Amy, me to

The End

Loved It/Hated It

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions


End file.
